Revelations
by AeonValenfield
Summary: POST RE-5. Jill is trying to adjust in her former life, but Chris isn't around to help.


_Author's note: I want to thank_ _ **The95will**_ _for his help to make this story better._

The _italic part_ is a flashback.

* * *

Jill Valentine sat in an armchair with her legs folded on her chest. She can still recall the memories. The countless times of crimson that painted the desert sands. She considered herself a monster after everything she had done in Kijuju, especially what she had done towards her partner from the better times.

'Chris...' she thought. She missed him. It's has been a month since their last meeting, yet the thought could be seen clearly like a mirror. She recalled every single detail. All she had time to do was to think and reflect.

 _Chris dropped by her place in order to make sure she was alright. He had rented a movie and bought popcorn. It wasn't the best of ideas but he knew that Jill just needs someone nearby. He rang the bell and waited for an answer._

" _Coming" he heard the muffled sound of her voice._

 _She opened the door and smiled. It was genuine, and Chris felt at ease by it._

" _Hey" she said softly._

" _Hey" he smiled._

" _Come in" She moved from the door as Chris entered and nodded to her. "Make yourself at home." He sat down on the couch. On his left was an armchair and in front of the couch was a coffee table. The coffee table was covered with old magazines._

" _How you been?" he asked._

" _I'm fine. I recovered quickly." she replied. Actually she was more than happy to have him around. She just didn't want to admit it._

" _So, which movie did you bring?" she asked curious._

" _The Devil's Carnival. I've heard it's good." Chris shrugged. He asked a random co-worker about it and that was his answer._

" _OK let's see it." She mentioned with joy._

 _They sat in silence besides one another. Jill took a glimpse of Chris when he watched the movie. Every time she smiled to herself and turned her attention back to the movie. 'I've hopelessly fell in love with him.' the thought rang in her head before she actually focused on the film._

 _While they watched the movie, they didn't pay attention to the clouds above in the night time sky. Jill was too busy as she cleaned her place and Chris worried about getting the right damn movie, so for the both of them ignored the weather._

 _The movie continued, but the both of them paid little attention. Then with a crack in the air and the rumble of the floor, the clouds unleashed its fury._

" _It sounds bad out there." Jill lifted her head from a pillow._

" _Yeah it does." Chris looked around. It'll take some time to get back. He thought of how he might have to leave now before the storm could get worse._

" _Look Jill. I think I have to-" Jill rose from her seat at the couch. She didn't pay attention to Chris and by the time she walked back, she had several blankets and a pillow in hand._

" _You better stay here. I don't think it's safe for you to go in this storm." Jill's expression was that of a stern nature. Chris would recall the times they used to bicker back at STARS. When she's like this there's no arguing with her._

 _He grumbled to himself as he took the blankets and pillow. They continued the movie but it was hard to pay attention with the storm. When it obviously time to sleep, Chris arranged the blankets and pillow for him to sleep._

 _Couches are something that Chris doesn't mind. Of all the times he had to work. Chris would prefer sleeping in the office on the couches. He doesn't like the idea of work that will go unfinished._

 _After several minutes, he stared at the ceiling. It was somewhere halfway in the movie that the both of them decided to finish it later._

 _Chris continued to count the cracks. At the kitchen, Jill finished a cup of water and walked by toward her room._

" _Good night." Jill said when she reached her room._

" _Night." Chris replied as he turned to his side to get comfortable._

She whispered something to herself, something that took her a long time to admit. With the content feeling, she drifted off into sleep.

It was the only night that Jill slept without nightmares.

The tranquility was interrupted by a knock at her door. She looked the clock: 23:45 'What's this?' she wondered. She moved her blankets and crossed her arms to keep some warmth from the bed. She opened her door.

"Chris?" she uttered surprised. In the darkness, she saw a defeated look in Chris. He looked at her and took several steps back. Jill followed him. They stood in the middle of the living room.

"Hi Jill." his voice cracked. She could say he was crying before he knocked. She motioned him to come inside. She shut the door and sat beside him in the couch.

"Are you alright? What happened?" A knot formed in her stomach in the thought that something bad have happened to him.

"Chris, please tell me what's going on." she pleaded.

"Jill I... I'm terribly sorry for not coming by sooner." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Why Chris? It's been a month since I last saw you and now you show up in my door crying and asking for forgiveness. What happened? And I want an honest answer."

Chris lowered his gaze and started to talk.

"After your return I thought that staying away from you would be better for you. I feel responsible for what happened in Spencer Mansion. I should've prevented that Jill. I should've saved you. Yet once more I failed, because I was stupid and reckless. You were sent to the depths of Hell for 3 years because of me. I can't look at you in the eye, from all the guilt I feel... I had a conversation with Claire and she reminded me how much you need me now, to help you adjust to the change." he said as he stared at the floor. Her gaze would have him shatter in front of her. "…I'm sorry…"

"I love you Chris." Jill was the only think that she could respond with. Chris' eyes widened as he looked up to her teary face.

"I sacrificed myself because I couldn't let anything happen to you. I couldn't live without you. I can't live without you. This month was an absolute hell. I know I'm a monster so I thought that's why you shuttered me out from your life. I don't blame you. I... I missed you so much." she said and hugged him. Chris was taken aback by her action, but a second later he put his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I love you Jill, more than you think. There is no way I can think of you as a monster." Chris stated.

That thought relieved a boulder sized worry from Jill's shoulders.

"Tonight was the first night in a long time that I didn't see the visions." Chris admitted.

"What visions?" She asked.

"The past, all the creatures I've faced; the people who've died. I can't sleep anymore." He looked up. "You changed that."

With that, Jill walked to Chris and hugged him. She buried her face into his chest and released all her emotion the pain she felt. She told him of how she felt from Kijuju. How Chris helps her with just his presence.

When they pulled back their eyes locked.

"I love you Jill. And I promise I'll never leave you again."

"I love you too, Chris." said Jill smiled.

And then their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. They pulled away for oxygen. Shortly after they kissed again. This time their kiss was becoming more and more passionate. Chris' hand slid under her white tank top and caressed her back. Then Jill suddenly pulled away, leaving Chris confused.

"There's not enough room here, let's go to the bedroom." she stated breathless.

An odd reason but Chris didn't say anything against it.

Chris smiled and carried her in bridal style. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She couldn't stop staring at him. Chris was walked slowly until he reached at the doorway to her room. He placed her gently onto the bed and went to close the door.

For the first time for either of them, they felt truly happy.


End file.
